Rhythm And Rhyme
by Astaire
Summary: PART 1-The story of Kaonashi (No-Face), and the events that lead to "Spirited Away". *CHAPTER 7 UP* Empress Senko and Master Kohaku have a dangerous secret, but they're about to be found out!
1. Start At The Beginning

*Hi, hi, everybody! Here's a bit of stuff you should know before you could continue reading: Part 1 is set about 100 years before "Spirited Away". Kaonashi (Who you probably know as No-Face), is the subject of this story. Chapter 1 is kind of boring, but trust me. Chapter 2 is a LOT better. Note: I do not own any of the characters or anything from "Spirited Away." Don't sue me.*  
  
Part 1- RHYTHM  
Chapter 1- Start at the beginning.  
  
  
  
There was once a young boy conceived on a rainy night in May, who was born into a life of comfort and all the trimmings attached. His inheritance was superior, as was his family line. The villagers that lived below him were forced to bow down to him, despite the fact he had done nothing to earn it, but had received his respect by chance. He was Kaonashi, and he had no obligations other than to make appearances at social gatherings of high prestige and to look stunning while doing so. Because of his birth onto the velvet laurels of society, Kaonashi never felt the need to expand his intellect, or help others, or do anything productive, for that matter. The servants were responsible to teach him the difference between right and wrong and educate him, but Kaonashi was such an unruly child, he could not be contained for even the simplest of lessons. His parents didn't even try to help the situation any, other than just a quick "behave" and a dismissal. His life consisted of nothing but enjoying the pleasures of his affluence, and in doing so, he became an empty person of little worth, despite the money.  
  
  
On the eve of Kaonashi's seventeenth birthday, he found himself inclined to take a leisurely walk to the commons, where the poor villagers would rush up to him, begging for money and trying to "get on his good side" with meager offerings which they claimed to be the best of the goods they were forced by their own birthright to sell. Kaonashi loved it when they treated him like a king... plus, he had found himself starting to wonder what life was like outside his mansion filled with servants and items of amazing expense. Who knows, maybe he could even find a girl who, for a meager sum, would give him some exotic pleasures. Gladdened at the prospect of this idea, he ventured away from his home and onto the city streets.  
  
  
The city was buzzing with activity that Thursday night, even before the rich and powerful Kaonashi had tread upon its cobblestone roads. The people, alerted by the almost lighting speed of word through the grapevine, put to display their best and freshest products, to appease this man of aristocracy. Kaonashi cherished every moment of it, reveling in his own glory, an empty glory, but glory all the same. He watched as the villagers tried to get him to buy out their stock, watched as the girls almost threw themselves to him, for what was in his pocket rather than what was in his heart. But he didn't even dwell on what they cared about. He sized them up, a quick glance for each. After deciding that none of them were worthy of his upper-class body, he strolled on, still perpetrating like he noticed nothing.  
  
  
He had been walking and reveling for thirty minutes, when he noted that he was near the outskirts of the city. Kaonashi had never been this far before, but he didn't let the forboding nature of the place frighten him. Less and less people were on the streets as he trudged on, and when he crossed the city border, there was no one to be seen. The streets were quiet and the buildings had been subject to wear and tear, their windows were like wide black eyes, staring and accusing. Kaonashi was perplexed at this. Why had this seemingly unordinary city vanished? He used his limited intellect to ponder this as he continued on, curious about the place. The man decided to turn a sharp corner, and it was then that he heard it. It was the sound of music. A music that the likes of which he had never heard before, its sound was sensual and forbidden, but light and energetic at the same time. Intrigued, he made the choice to investigate the source of this unusual music. He felt himself running towards the music on the winding cobblestone path, and he ran with unceasing persistence for a full half-mile. When he finally reached the destination he had sought after, he was amazed to see a street like no other he had ever seen before.  
  
  
There were lights of many colors adorning what seemed to be newly built houses, and the houses themselves had been painted outrageous colors, and they highly contrasted the buildings made of stone he was so accustomed to seeing in a city. The music seemed to be all around him, and the very sound seemed to be pushing him onward. The streets were filled with people, wearing clothing as ornate as the houses they supposedly lived in. But something was different about these people... They were happier than the villagers. They smiled and laughed and acted as though life was a joyous game, rather than a rat-race in the doldrums of society. They also, to Kaonashi's disgust, didn't seem to notice, or care, that Kaonashi was a man of immense wealth. Try as he might, no matter how lavishly he walked, or how much money "accidentally" found its way out of his pocket and into his hands, the people showed no sign of interest in him. He continued down the street, hoping that somebody would rush out into the streets and announce, in an excited voice, "Look! It's Kaonashi!" But no one did any such thing. Growing more and more aggravated by this, Kaonashi's walk became more and more violent. However, once he reached the building of gold, his anger floated away, and greed replaced it.  
  
  
He turned and faced the structure, made entirely out of gold. The moonlight seemed to radiate from it, and the multicolored lights added an even more astonishing effect. The music was strongest in front of the building. Maybe he could buy this amazing building from whoever owned it, and how envious his colleagues would be! A building built of solid gold was almost unheard of! It would be hard to separate this magnificent building from its owner, but it was not impossible. With a new mission, Kaonashi tactfully strolled into the building conceived from El Dorado, not realizing that he was marching into his own cruel fate.  
  
  
  
*Excited yet? Well, stay tuned for Chapter 2- Dying To Meet You.*  
~Astaire 


	2. Dying To Meet You

*I do not own anything to do with Spirited Away. Please, I don't have enough money to begin with without people suing me!*  
  
Chapter 2- Dying To Meet You.  
  
As Kaonashi entered the building, he realized he was going to have to dig deeper into his pockets to obtain this structure of immense beauty. The walls were made of the same gold as the outer building, only these walls were elaborately carved to depict a great many things, including ancient gods and goddesses of religions long dead, and the evils they had to battle. The room he had entered seemed to be a dance hall. It was filled with people dancing and conversing. The only decor in the room was one long table. On the right side of the table were exactly thirteen bottles of wine, eight of which had been emptied, presumably by a group of middle-aged men with glasses in their hands and the coordination of drunkards. However, it was what was residing at the left side of the table that really hooked his concentrations.   
  
  
To the left was a pair of young women, both equally beautiful in their own right. The first was tall and filled out in all the right places, with raven black hair loose on her shoulders and down to her waist. Her most striking feature was her eyes. They were a blue the color of pale sky, and they made the girl's eyes look intense and seductive. Her lips were a fiery red, and her dress was black. She was conversing with the other girl, who was shorter and much thinner, almost to the point where it looked unhealthy. She looked about fifteen years of age, whereas the taller could be eighteen at the very least. The shorter girl also had raven black hair, but it was tied back tightly with a gray ribbon. Her eyes were also gray, but these eyes were like none Kaonashi had ever seen before. They were such a pale gray they could be mistaken for white, and her eyes seemed cruel and unusual. However, it was this cruelty that attracted Kaonashi to her.  
  
  
Kaonashi had wandered the streets enough in his life to know the tricks of the trade in getting women to be seduced by him. He was attractive enough: Black hair, eyes like coal, a body women would sell their souls to hold. Add the inheritance, and he was completely set. He was confident, perhaps too confident, that this girl could never resist him. He casually strolled through the crowds of people, and leaned against the wall right in front of the shorter girl, his arms crossed in such a way that his muscles protruded. The shorter girl made a quick nod with her head in his direction, which the taller girl immediately picked up, and the taller girl walked away, leaving the two alone. The shorter girl turned to face her admirer, and Kaonashi dared to step closer. He spoke with words coated in honey,  
  
  
"Hello there. I'm new around these parts. What might your name be?" His smile grew a little wider.  
  
  
"Who's asking?" She stared straight into his eyes when she said this. The girl's voice was flat, almost monotone. Her face showed no sign of emotion whatsoever. This threw Kaonashi off, but not enough to keep him from coming up with a sensual comeback,  
  
  
"Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you? If you really must know..." He came even closer to her, for dramatic effect, "My name..." He put his arms around her as the finishing touch, "...is Kaonashi."  
  
  
"They call me Karochi." She almost spat the words out at him. She didn't even flinch, or look away. The girl has some nerve, Kaonashi thought, but the saucier they are, the better. "Karochi, huh..." Even the name felt like tin in his mouth, "Lovely name."  
  
  
"Liar." Her gray eyes were becoming more and more sinister by the minute. Kaonashi's patience was steadily growing thin.  
  
  
"Now, you listen to me. I don't even think you know who I am, what power you're dealing with! I am KAONASHI. My line..."  
  
  
"I know exactly who you are, and I do not wish to hear any of your self-glorification. You know not what power I wield, either, so you should not be so quick to call yourself superior. You want my house, do you not? The gold entices you, does it not? Well, you cannot have it, I do not care what price you name. Leave me be, and take your sensuality with you."  
  
  
"Is that what you think I want?" Kaonashi replied, feeling lighter by the second. So, the girl was on the defensive about the house, was she? The girl was obviously a smart one. Then again, she was only a woman, and nothing that he should fret about.  
  
  
"Yes, and I do believe you would also enjoy a one night stand, in which I am sorry to disappoint you twice, but you will not be getting from me, either." Corpus bones, he thought. What rotten luck! However, he was a stubborn man, and was to be relentless... But he would not get any farther with her on that night, for the staggering drunkards were approaching them. They laughed and staggered over to him in a great mob, what motive they were bent upon was still unclear. Kaonashi took a few steps back, reaching into his back pocket, and fingering the blade it held within. He always carried that blade around with him on his walks, for he never knew what sort of foolish person might try to brandish a weapon against his immaculate self. He snarled and said, "Foolish people! Leave me to my business." Having said that, he turned and made a motion with his head towards Karochi.  
  
  
"You won't be gettin' anywhere with 'er, unless ye' plan on getting a broken bottl' in th' 'ead!" Shouted one of them, in an accent Kaonashi did not quite recognize. The drunkards all laughed after the statement they had made. their belly-laughs and guffaws did nothing for Kaonashi's temper. His blood was easily sent into a boil, as it was on this night. He was so taken with rage that he threw a quite violent tantrum in the situation. He readied the blade in his hands, and screeched at the intoxicated men, "I AM KAONASHI, SON OF THE GREAT..."  
  
  
"Who gives a damn, boy!" Shouted another one, "You're just a fancy-pants know-nothing! I bet you're not even sixty yet!" Another laugh ensued. Kaonashi did not know quite what they were referring to when they said 'I bet you're not even sixty yet' when he was obviously not even twenty, but he did not dwell on it. What he dwelled upon was the horrible laughter of the drunkards, poisoning his ego as well as his mind. He was unaccustomed to being laughed at, for he was the one that was almost always doing the laughing. Now, faced with this new adversity, he acted with unholy rage upon an animal instinct which would haunt him the rest of his days: With the knife in his hands and excess anger to blind him, as well as the heritage of rage-driven lunatics his family never spoke of, he took the knife. With strength in apathy, he raised it high over his head, and bore it down upon one of the drunkards. Unfortunately, it was one who had really said nothing against him. The poor fool sputtered and gasped blood, and out of shock for what he had just done, Kaonashi immediately removed the blade from the doomed man. The man fell on the floor, coughing, and the others surrounded him. It was only a half a moment after that when the coughing ended. "Dead!" one of them shouted. "Another is to join the spirits now. Traveler, was he not?" "Oh, I hope that ugly wretch didn't make it too painful for him..."  
  
  
Kaonashi had no time to repent what he had done, or to do anything, except run, and that he did. He ran out of the building, as fast as his legs could carry him. He met little resistance as he escaped the golden structure, and fled to the city streets. He rushed through the crowds of people, racing for his life. He ran and he ran and did not cease running, not even to look back, until he reached outside the borders the city, for it was then that he realized that there was no one pursuing him, and that the music had stopped. As he turned around, he also realized that the city had seemingly disappeared, and in its place was a cold, desolate wasteland of a village, with the uniform bricks and cobblestones as all the rest. However, he would waste no time in exploring the new village that had taken his place. Like the little pig he was, he ran and he ran all the way home.  
  
*What will happen next? Find out next time in Chapter 3! Until then, reviews are greatly appreciated, and a special thanks to Aurani, Mandarin Huntress, goosey, KhusaruMeseiko, and ChaosWing for the reviews so far. They've helped me a lot.*  
  
~Astaire 


	3. The Music In You

*I don't own Spirited Away, or any of its characters. Reviews are good, lawsuits are bad. Thank you.*  
  
Chapter 3- The Music In You  
  
Kaonashi awoke the next morning with legs sore from running a great distance with little rest and a recent memory that had haunted him in his dreams the night before. He immediately sat bolt upright in his bed, and the first thought that came to his mind was, "I killed a man". Immediately, his greedy and self-centered mind was running over the misfortunes that may befall him, not even taking a moment to think about the human that he robbed life from. 'What if I get thrown in jail? What if I lose all my money? I can't lose all my money! What if I put my family's name to shame? They will never speak of me! I'll be locked up or killed and I will never be able to do the things that I wanted to do...' After running through these consequences, he started coming up with excuses. 'But wait! Didn't that city vanish after I ran out if it? Maybe it was just a dream...' He immediately took out the blade from his back pocket, and saw that there was blood staining the blade, and marking him red-handed.  
  
  
After washing the blade of the evidence, Kaonashi went downstairs for his birthday breakfast. All the while, he was reassuring himself with the fact that the man he killed was a peasant, and that no one had come yet to persecute him of his crime. Yet. The very thoughts of his guilt were so great, that he had become high-strung and jittery, so much so that he would screech if tapped on the shoulder or turn his head quickly at even the slightest sound. His "unnamable" fear almost ruined his seventeenth birthday. Almost. However, he remained this way for five days, and throughout that timespan, his parents and other relations were becoming nervous of Kaonashi's condition.  
  
  
Finally, on the fifth day, his parents became so distraught about his condition that they called a physician to examine him. After close examination, the doctor concluded that there was nothing physically wrong. He stated, "He is probably under some sort of terrible stress or fear. The doctor then turned to Kaonashi and said, "My boy, if you are suffering from an ailment of the mind, it should be best to confront it. You're a strong man, and I'm sure you can fight it off." With that, the doctor took his payment, and walked out the door. Kaonashi could hear his father in the parlor, "Good doctors cost so much these days..." The music of the unknown city echoed in his head at that very moment. Up until now, he hadn't really dwelled on it... how lovely it was. How beautiful its rhythm, how seductive its rhyme. How charming its tune. Kaonashi hadn't realized it before, but he wanted to hear that music again... He made the decision to take the doctor's advice and face his fear.  
  
  
So on that humid and well-tempered night of Thursday in May, Kaonashi took another evening stroll, similar to the one that lead up to the death of the peasant. He may have been "set" on his mission, but he didn't let it stop him from flirting with a few attractive women and reveling in the praise he thought he deserved. The thought of leaving the city where the people practically worshipped him and let him live in the lap of luxury to face what could be his impending doom almost seemed suicidal to him, but that accursed music... it drove him on. What had the music done to him, he thought angrily, to wind him up like a toy soldier, and make him march to his own cruel destiny? What is this... thing? He did not know, nor did he think he wanted to know. Best just keep marching.  
  
  
When he reached the city, it was just as it had been when he originally entered it, before the man was murdered. The same music was playing in the background, and he met the same, placid reaction. Nobody accused him of first-degree murder, nobody screamed and pointed a finger, no amazing uproar, nothing. They continued on their business as if nothing had happened. Taking this as enough reason to believe that he had been evicted of his crime, he turned around to leave. Just as he executed his turn, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning abruptly back around in shock, he came face to face with none other than Karochi.  
  
  
"Come with me." She said coldly, as she turned around and made a motion for him to follow her.  
  
  
"Are you finally going to give me what I want?" He asked, with a small seductive smirk. Her only answer was a quick, disgusted grunt as she led him back to the golden building where it had all begun. Kaonashi knew that he should not follow the young wench, for she may want to imprison him for life, or even exact revenge on him for his deed... for she had surely seen it. However, it was that confounded music that made up his mind for him, as he felt himself moving towards the building, even though he had not ordered himself to. He did not find this ghastly form of puppetry at all amusing, but what could he do? He was tied to these strings and could do nothing to cut them...  
  
  
Karochi took Kaonashi back into the golden building, but instead of leading him back into the crowds she led him up a flight of stairs and to a very odd wooden door. It had druid-like carvings all over it, and upon it was a doorknob made out of gold. Karochi turned the knob, and the door groaned in complaint as she opened it to reveal a library. As they walked inside, Kaonashi could see the rows and rows of well-kept books on the shelves, none of them dusty, but all of them old. It was obvious that people were still reading them often, even now. The carpeting was posh, and there were many finely-crafted wooden tables and chairs for people who wished to sit down with a book. There was only one man in the room, and to Kaonashi's relief, it was not a policeman. He could not see his face, for it was buried in the book, but his clothing looked very familiar...  
  
  
"Atsuji!" She said sharply, and the man dropped the book immediately, and Kaonashi almost fainted in astonishment. The man who was reading the book was the same one he had murdered five days before.  
  
  
Unable to contain his fear and astoundment, Kaonashi let out a quick, yet shrill scream. Karochi nodded her head. "Atsuji, is this him?"  
  
  
"Yes, that's him. That's the one who did it. Punish 'em good, Karochi! Punish 'em GOOD." Atsuji rubbed his hand together and snickered, giving Kaonashi one of those "Now you're in for it" looks.  
  
  
"I shall punish him in accordance with what he has done, Atsuji." With that, she faced Kaonashi, and the wooden door slammed shut behind him. He immediately ran to it, and tried to work the knob, but it was locked as tight as an oyster shell. He did not know what kind of cruel and unusual place he had unknowingly and unwillingly entangled himself with, but he knew he wanted out. But how?  
  
*I suppose you would call this a cliffhanger... more in Chapter 4. Until then, enjoy... life!*  
  
~Astaire 


	4. Trapped!

*I do not own "Spirited Away" or anything to do with it. I really enjoyed the movie, though. This, I believe, will be the shortest chapter.*  
  
Chapter 4- Trapped!  
  
  
Kaonashi was caught like a rabbit in a bear trap. There was no way in the spirit world nor on Earth, it seemed, that he would get out of that room alive. He started banging madly on the door, screeching something terrible and wailing for assistance. Karochi remained straight-faced.  
  
  
"No one can help you," said Karochi evenly, "Nor would anyone try. They know what you have done. Take your punishment like a man, you incompetent pig."  
  
  
"You're mad!" Kaonashi shouted, "I have murdered no man, as you can plainly see, the man that I have 'murdered' is alive and well! You have nothing against me, nothing! So let me go!"   
  
  
"The foolish person only believes what he sees."  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
"That's quite obvious."  
  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Kaonashi clenched his fist and bared his teeth at Karochi. "And who do you think you are, woman? Why am I so afraid of you? You're just a wench!"  
  
  
"The foolish person only believes what he sees."  
  
  
"You're repeating yourself."  
  
  
"And I'll repeat myself again if I have to, if that's what it takes to get my message across to you."  
  
  
"You sorry excuse for a..."  
"Enough of this!" Karochi snapped, as she flicked her wrist upwards in a finalizing motion. Her eyes seemed to catch fire as she stared at Kaonashi, her glare so intense it made him flinch. "I tire quickly of your stupidity." Immediately, she turned to Atsuji. Her face showed the first ever trace of a smile, if slight, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny object... a silver knife. She handed it to Atsuji, and pointed to Kaonashi. "Now, don't go crazy with it. Exact the blow towards yourself on him, and that is all." Atsuji regarded the knife with a childlike glee as he stood up with such exuberance that it made Kaonashi uneasy. They couldn't be serious, could they? Atsuji was creeping towards Kaonashi with the knife, his nostalgic happiness apparent on his face. Yes, they could. He tried to run towards the door, for a final plea for forgiveness, but he felt himself glued to the spot... it was that damned music in his head. Maybe if he begged Karochi and Atsuji for mercy, they would understand...  
  
  
"Please, you can't do this to me! I am only but ten and seven. I have so much life to live out! You cannot destroy my life now! I have not been wed, nor have had any children, nor lived out to a ripe old age... please spare me!"  
  
  
"Why should I spare you if you wouldn't spare me? I was expectin' my first child in October! Now I'll never get to be with the lil' tyke! And my wife... she'll be so upset never findin' me home again! You didn't spare me for that, did you? I am only but thirty and two! I had a life I wanted to live out to, you know." After Atsuji had said this, he gave out a wistful sigh. But, his sadness was soon forgotten in the wake of the knife, "But I'm gettin' my revenge, see?"  
  
  
"What revenge? YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" Atsuji was too close for comfort now, as he was only a foot away from striking distance, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU'RE NOT..."  
  
  
"The foolish person only believes what he sees," Said Karochi, as the knife came down...  
  
  
*Suspenseful, yes? Well, hang tight, "Chapter 5- Nagen" will be coming up shortly!*  
  
~Astaire 


	5. Gold And Glass

*Ack! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with homework and the like that I forgot about this story... well, it would be a shame not to finish it, right? Anyway, here's the next installment, and I'd like to thank chiisuta, Ryuuko Megami, Chaoswing, and Geneweiss for the additional reviews. They mean a lot to me.*  
  
Chapter 5- Gold And Glass  
  
  
Kaonashi awakened to find that he could not open his eyes. He did not know how long he had been asleep, or why. All he could remember of the ordeal before was a man with a knife. His name was Atsuji, wasn't it? Was it all just a figment of his unpredictable subconscious? Was he captured for his murder? The murder... that man with the knife was the man he had murdered! It must have been a dream then, he reassured himself. It was then that he decided to take in his surroundings with what senses he had left, and to try to figure out how he could have ended up in such an improbable state. However, no sooner could he reason his situation, when he heard a voice chant something. Her words were soothing, her voice like the ambrosia of the Gods, angelic and delectable. Kaonashi could feel his eyelids slowly separate, as his eyes were finally able to take the first glance at his new locale. What he faced instilled a sense of terror that seemed took a stronghold of his soul...  
  
  
He was surrounded by spirits, and not ordinary spirits, mind you. These weren't the kind he heard about in old wives' tales. These spirits were all comprised of a dark and dreary substance, and seemed to have their own language consisting of moans and groans and sighs... but the oddest of all about these creatures was the fact that they all wore masks. These masks were all diverse, from bland and crude to elaborate and beautifully crafted. To add to the macabre effect, the room was so condensed with these spirits that, aside from the wooden floor and ceiling, he couldn't tell much about the room or its contents. But even this was not what left him most unsettled... for in the midst of it all, stood the one being he feared most, despite the anger that being excited in him. For standing in the midst of the spirits, in a robe and circlet of gold and with eyes of slate, was Karochi. Immediately, Kaonashi's memory snapped, as did his mind...  
  
  
"You demon! You DEMON! What have you done to me? What horrid curse have you laid upon me, you scandalous..."  
  
  
"Quiet." Karochi snapped back. "Turn around and face the mirror."  
  
  
"What sort of game..."  
  
  
"Do as I say." It was at that moment that Kaonashi realized he should do as Karochi instructed him to, for the spirits around him seemed to be angered by his resistance. They were slowly closing in upon him, their masked eyes slanting. He made the choice quickly to obey orders and found himself face to face with the full-length oval mirror. At any other time before this, if he had turned around and faced this, he would've laughed and sworn it was a funhouse mirror, but his current situation changed this behavior fast.  
  
  
In the mirror, he faced a spirit, just like the others. However, he was blacker and more dismal then all of the rest, his mask the crudest and ugliest of all. It was white and simply carved, with splinters and a complete lack of paint. The mask showed a face lined with cowardly fear... and he immediately looked to his hands to try to prove the reflection a falsehood. Unfortunately for him, it did otherwise. He turned back to Karochi, panic-stricken and terrified, and pleaded with her again,  
  
  
"Please, Karochi! Don't do this to me..."  
  
  
"GOLDEN EMPRESS Karochi to you, peasant. From here until the day you prove yourself, you shall learn what it means to be in a system where it is your words and actions that are your affluence, and not your... heritage." Her expression was firm. "Your fate cannot be erased, for you brought it upon yourself. Cease your sniveling, for it shall do you no good."  
  
  
Kaonashi grew stern at this. "My father..."  
  
  
"Your FATHER? Your mere mortal father? What can he do to save you now that you're dead?" Golden Empress Karochi made a soft grunting sound, that seemed to take on the shape of a laugh. However, her face was as stone as ever. "SENKO! I need you here now."  
  
  
"Yes, Golden Empress?" An young woman who seemed to be in her early twenties stepped forward from the midst of the spirits. Her hair was a deep brown and it cascaded down a little ways past her shoulders. Her coal eyes were gentle and passive, and she had a soft, yet genuine smile on her face. She wore a circlet of glass, and her robe was of a white linen. "Have you the newest addition to Nagen?"  
  
  
"Indeed. Show him the ways of our city, his place, his responsibility. Remember, he's not like us yet... the workings of his mind are still human."  
  
"Yes." Senko turned to Kaonashi. "I am the Glass Empress Senko, and you must refer to me as this at all times. Golden Empress Karochi does not have this duty because she is of a higher purity level then I. It is my job, as the next in line to the Golden Empress, to show you around. Come along, then..."  
  
  
"...And the rest of you may disperse. Go on, then! You've had your momentary break." After Karochi uttered those words, the masked spirits fled the room, revealing it to be made of wood and completely void of any type of furnishing. The only item in the room worth staring at was the rather ordinary looking door, and of course, the mirror. Karochi watched silently as Senko led the now passive Kaonashi out of the room and into the city that had destroyed him. Immediately, he noticed that he could hear the music no more... he turned to Senko.  
  
  
"Se... I mean, Glass Empress Senko, why is there no music playing?" Another thought came to his mind. "And why do you Empress people not have masks?"  
  
  
"You'll find out later. Anyway, I have much to tell you, and little time to do it." Senko marched further into the city, and as she marched, the buildings on the side of the streets grew less and less elaborate, until finally, she stopped in front of a colorless house of sticks and stone. "Here is where you will be working."  
  
  
"Working? Now you listen here. I don't know what kind of delusion you're running here, but I'm getting out of it. There's no way I could be dead! No way..."  
  
  
"I know it is rather hard to believe. I shall try to explain to you as best and as quickly as I can." She turned toward him, and started her story. "This city is Nagen. It was named after the great sorcerer Nagen (Who is now a great wind spirit), who founded this city in a time only the Diamond and Golden Empresses can remember."  
  
  
"Diamond Empress? How many empresses do you have?"  
  
"Only three. The value of their stone represents their level of purity. Our Diamond Empress, Miyae, is the true leader of us all. Karochi, Miyae's younger sister, is the second in command. When the Diamond Empress leaves, The Golden Empress will lead us. Then, when Karochi leaves, I will be in control."  
  
  
"Wait a second, if you're all dead, how do you leave? I thought monarchies were for life... or 'death'."  
  
  
"I'll get to that. Now, you see, this place is meant for the spirits who are, like you, No-Faces. They were constantly taunted and belittled by the others in the spirit world, because of their impurity. These impurities are greed. Greed does horrible things to the spirit, and if too much greed is acquired in a lifetime, in death, the spirit will resemble yours."  
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
"Honestly, so many questions! Can you not see I shall get to them when I have the time? Now, where was I... ah, yes! The sorcerer Nagen felt pity towards these greed-filled spirits, and decided to dedicate his life to cleansing them of their greed, and creating great spirits out of them. Nagen was his greatest project. Using his magic, he created a spell using music so that all greedy and decrepit spirits will find themselves at this very spot at the time of their death."  
  
  
"So THAT was the music..."  
  
  
"Yes. Now, the only way to get out of Nagen is to become completely pure from greed. Remember, the purer you are, the higher your rule. So, when Diamond Empress Miyae becomes completely purified, she shall... well... just disappear. We don't know exactly what happens to the spirits that are completely purified, but we know that their lives are infinitely better. So, we strive towards purity, so that one day, we shall disappear as well."  
  
  
"Right now I feel like disappearing myself... I look so ugly! Is there any way I can shapeshift into a human or something, like you?"  
  
  
"So vain... it's true that the purer you are, the more human you look, but none of us can, how you say, 'shapeshift'. No, you have to... erm, 'live' with your appearance, and learn to like it."  
  
  
"But what if I don't want to like it?"  
  
  
Senko shrugged. "Well, then you're miserable, I guess. Anyway, Atsuji will be informing you of your work. I must go now... the Kohaku River Spirit is coming to visit us soon. He helps fund Nagen..." Senko's cheeks turned a rose color at this time, and her dark eyes became shiny and wet. "He's quite the man." With that, she literally floated off, to leave Kaonashi alone with his thoughts, and his questions about what his "work" would be like...  
  
  
*Once again, sorry for the delay in the update. Hopefully, it won't take as long to update with Chapter 6. Until then, sayonara!*  
~Astaire 


	6. Atsuji's Explanations

*Exams have really put a damper on my story writing. Fortunately, Christmas Vacation is coming, meaning massive amounts of work to be accomplished on this fanfic! Thanks to StrawberriSkies, ChaosWing, and chiisuta for the additional reviews.*  
  
  
Chapter 6- Atsuji's Explanations  
  
  
As Kaonashi stood watching Senko float away, things were starting to click in his mind. This was a spirit world, and he had come here as punishment for murdering a man. He would have to purify himself to get out... something that didn't sound very appetizing. What had he to purify, anyway? Everybody had told him he was perfect during his lifetime. Everyone except that blasted Karochi. What made her such a powerful empress, anyway? However, his thoughts were cut short as a black spirit with a simple, yet smooth mask came floating over to him. Kaonashi didn't know exactly how, but he knew the spirit was Atsuji. He tried to keep his pride, but was ashamed at his new appearance, so he was not able to make a snide comment to the one he had murdered. Atsuji smiled with his mask, and extended a shadowy mass similar to an arm, and motioned for Kaonashi to take his hand. When Kaonashi did not respond to this gesture, he slowly withdrew his hand.  
  
  
"Come on," Atsuji said, without his accent, Kaonashi noticed, "I'll show you to your place." With that, Atsuji led Kaonashi into the colorless house, and into his new life. Kaonashi had not expected the interior of the house to be so vastly awe-inspiring, especially judging from the dreary exterior. The room was the size of two entire courtyards, filled with people laughing, talking, and working. Some of them were hand sewing dolls and clothing, others were working at spinning wheels. Some were preparing food, and even carving statues out of stone. All of them were dark spirits. While Kaonashi was marveling the extent of the work the spirits were doing, Atsuji explained,  
  
  
"This is the work room. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks. You only have to spend Monday and Tuesday here, the same work days as me. You will be working at the wheel."  
  
  
"One problem, I don't know how to sew. That's the work of peasants!"  
  
  
"Well, you're a peasant now, aren't you? Learning how to sew won't kill you... hah! You're already dead!"  
  
  
"I cannot believe this is happening to me..."  
  
  
"Well, you better start believing!" Atsuji chuckled a bit. "Now, you will have to work the wheel for forty-eight hours a week, starting Monday at twelve midnight and ending at twelve on Tuesday. That means all of Monday and all of Tuesday. Got it?"  
  
  
"Yes..." Kaonashi said, rather disgusted at the amount of work he was facing.  
  
  
"Good! Now, Wednesday is spent giving all of what you made away..."  
  
  
"For cash?"  
  
  
"No, of course not! What would spirits do with money, anyway? We give them out to those mortals who are poor in physical life. The giving of our time and efforts is to help us in the way of purifying."  
  
  
"So, you're saying that if I work these 48 hours, and give all of the fruits of my labor away to those grimy po..." He had started the statement out angrily, but something inside of his spirit body contorted and contracted at his insult of the poor. He could feel something slimy and revolting growing from his statement, so he stopped mid sentence, and felt as though he had to gasp for breath. "...the p... poor... I'll become purer?"  
  
  
"Yes, exactly. You're catching on quick!" Atsuji knew very well what Kaonashi was experiencing, for if it weren't for it, he would've insulted Kaonashi just then. "What you felt before were your impurities, growing with each acid, ignorant, and greedy thought and word you think and speak." He explained. "You're going to have to do this work to rid it from you."  
  
  
"Whatever you say..." Kaonashi said acidly. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse by the moment for Kaonashi. The ball and chain that Karochi seemingly made for him seemed to be growing tighter and tighter...  
  
  
"We enjoy Thursday off, which is also the only day the no-faced spirits actually have human bodies. Then Friday, Saturday, and Sunday it will be your job to read."  
  
  
"Read?"  
  
  
"You remember that library you spent your last minutes on Earth in?"  
  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
  
"Well, you're going to have to read every single book within that library by the time you're through here."  
  
  
"All those books? You must be joking..."  
  
  
"Sorry. It's not my place to kid here. Not as though you don't have enough time to read them all!" Again, he gave a slight chuckle. "Actually, speaking of which, today is Friday! Reading will also help you towards your disappearance. Now come on, I'll take you to the library..." Atsuji started floating towards the golden building. "Oh, but there is one more thing I must tell you. The eight-armed sorcerer Kamaji gave us a rather short visit today, with a warning. Have you ever heard in legend about the bath house of Zeniiba and Yubaba?"  
  
  
"Cannot say that I have. Why, is it real?"  
  
  
"In the Spirit World, of course. Zeniiba and Yubaba are the twin daughters of Nagen. They built a bath house many years ago, and they would clean and feed rich spirits for a price over there. Yubaba kept the money safe and the evil spirits out, while Zeniiba would tend to all of them. It's been that way for ages. However, as Kamaji tells it, too many spirits were coming in, but instead of Yubaba helping her sister, she just sat back and made her do all the work! So Zeniiba and Yubaba got into a massive fight, and now Zeniiba lives in the forest regions of the outer Spirit World."  
  
  
"...what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
  
"I'm getting there!" Atsuji said impatiently. "So anyway, Yubaba has been tricking unclean spirits into signing their freedom away to work as slaves in her bath house! She promises them physical bodies, riches, and all sorts of things! But she lies! Kamaji came to warn us that she'd be coming for a visit soon, and to not believe a word she says."  
  
  
"Whatever you say." They had finally reached the library. There were about seven other spirits there, all reading various tomes. Kaonashi grabbed a random book with a worn black cover and sat down with it. "Is there any way I can get out of this?"  
  
  
"Well, on Sunday, none of us will have to work, because Master Kohaku River will be coming. It will be a celebration!"  
  
  
"A celebration...?" said Kaonashi, skeptically.  
  
  
"You can either come, or catch up on your reading. Your choice!" With that, Atsuji gave Kaonashi a wink with his mask, and picked up a book of his own to read. Then, after trying all of the doors and windows to find out for himself whether or not he could escape, Kaonashi decided to read his book, to keep himself from going mad, and too keep his mind off things. 


	7. The Dangers of Garden Whispers

*Yes, I know I had said I would work on the fanfiction during Christmas vacation. Well, I ended up spending all of that time working on my History project, and exams have dominated the rest of my time! Well, now that I'm finally through, it's time to continue this story, a month and two days later. Anyway, thanks to StrawberriSkies, mesa luv stu, and Demon with a Braid for the additional reviews. They are MUCH appreciated!*  
Chapter 7- The Dangers of Garden Whispers  
  
Two days and thirteen books later, Kaonashi was relieved to find Sunday upon him, as were the rest of the spirits around him. For you see, Kaonashi refused to enjoy the books he had to read, and his pride marred the excellence of the volumes he was "forced" into. Thus, he had been complaining for two days straight, and the spirits around him were then made to endure it. So, when Glass Empress Senko entered the library with the announcement that the Earthen clocks had struck twelve and the Sunday celebrations were about to begin, every spirit in that room were immensely grateful.  
  
The streets were alive with that sensual music that had lured Kaonashi in at the first. Many colored lights surrounded the city, and the heavenly scent of baking bread, sumptuous sweets, and exotic perfumes filled the air. Not only that, but Kaonashi was surprised and delighted to find that he was in his own body again!  
  
"Ah, yes, I forgot! They let you have your body back on celebrations, too, like the Sunday you were… erm… 'initiated,'" Atsuji explained to him as they exited the library. Kaonashi was too awe-stricken to respond. Everything looked like such fun! Such pleasure! He took a piece of the fresh bread that had just been baked from the oven. It was slathered with just enough melted butter to make it look delightful. It was then that Kaonashi reminded himself that he had not eaten in days, and the bread looked even more succulent to his famished eyes. So, he opened his mouth wide, and sunk his teeth into the bread… but the bread wouldn't yield to his teeth!  
  
"AH! This bread is much too firm! I cannot eat it!"  
  
"Of course you can't eat it," said the baker, who was baking a fresh loaf. "You're not pure enough! Besides, spirits only eat for pleasure."  
  
"Well, then why am I so hungry?"  
  
"That's greed, my friend. Your greed is making you hunger for the finer things in life."  
  
"But I am so… hungry…." Kaonashi could feel his mouth watering. He stared at the fresh bread, and immediately fresh pangs of hunger ensued.  
  
"Well, fine. If you're really THAT hungry, then have this." The baker handed Kaonashi an unnamable substance that was dark purple and had the consistency of a slug. The mere appearance of this unappetizing item made Kaonashi's hunger vanish. "Thanks anyway," he said, and trudged away.  
  
An hour later, Kaonashi found that the celebration was a bit dull. After all, he wasn't able to eat or drink, as he had soon found out from making an attempt at drinking wine and coming face to face with a liquid form of the abomination that he was forced to eat earlier. To top it off, he still deemed himself superior to the spirits, and therefore refused to be part of any conversation. So, he decided to wander the streets of Nagen, to see what sights he could. However, his sightseeing was interrupted by the shouts of the spirits as they cried to one another,  
  
"Master Kohaku is coming! Master Kohaku is coming! Let us go greet him at the door!"  
  
Kaonashi then noticed that everyone was running towards him. Confused, he turned around… and he noticed a gigantic door embossed in gold, silver, and glass behind him. It was intricately designed, an architectural marvel. It was also the reason he was about to turn into a spirit pancake if he didn't move out of the way in a matter of seconds. Thus, he quickly sprinted to the side of the door, only to find that the door was opening, and was threatening to flatten him! Cursing his rotten luck, he had to make a swift maneuver which landed him between the door and the giant procession. A young man that looked to be in his early twenties was at the head of the pack. His hair was the color of spring violets and his eyes were as calm and vastly mysterious as the sea itself, even matching the sea's color. The spirits around him cheered when they caught sight of him, praising his name, which Kaonashi assumed to be Master Kohaku River. Walking beside Master Kohaku was none other than Empress Senko, and behind them was Empress Karochi and a taller girl that Kaonashi recognized from the first time he ever came to the accursed city of Nagen. The girl beside Karochi was elaborately decorated with Diamonds and robes of the highest finery that could be seen for miles. This, Kaonashi reasoned, must be Diamond Empress Miyae.  
  
  
The cheering was deafening as it continued, and Kaonashi didn't appreciate it much. As a matter of fact, it was his anger that was dictating his emotions at the moment. He muttered angrily to himself, "These fools are greeted with a royal welcome, while I get nothing! This is not the way it should be at all! It should be ME walking through that gate, it should be ME being exhalted for my riches, it should be ME..." However, his internal ranting was cut short by something he was able to hear as Empress Senko and Master Kohaku walked by...  
  
  
"Meet me at the garden an hour before the strike of twelve tonight," Senko whispered, "Nobody will be there. We will discuss the matter then."  
  
  
"Are you sure it is safe?" Master Kohaku whispered back.  
  
  
"As sure as I am Empress!" Senko exclaimed softly, and that was all that Kaonashi was able to hear. But it was enough. Kaonashi had formulated a plot within his head... if he heard anything important, he could have the advantage! Those two would be putty in his hands if his blabbing meant something terrible! The best part was that there was no fear of his dying. He was already dead! Chuckling to himself, Kaonashi realized that the loud cheering wasn't so horrible after all. At least it would keep his secret to himself.  
  
  
After a long speech from Master Kohaku about the affairs of the Spirit World and his continuous support for Nagen, the three Empresses gave a speech about their pride and hopes for Nagen, and then the festivities truly begun. The music seemed to become even more delightful, there was singing and dancing, and all sorts of other amusements that kept the city simply alive with festivity. Kaonashi, on the other hand, could not be bothered with such frivolities. He had more pressing business to attend to.  
  
  
Kaonashi located Atsuji near the library, conversing with a group of men. He politely tapped his shoulder, and Atsuji turned to face him.  
  
  
"What is the problem?" Atsuji inquired.  
  
  
"Where is the garden, and what time is it?"  
  
  
"The garden is behind the library, and I have no idea why you would want to go there. It's rather dark, and there are no festivities being held there. As for the time, my friend it is eight in the morning."  
  
  
"There is a clock in the library, is there not?"  
  
  
"Yes, there is..."  
  
  
"...And a window that looks into the garden?"  
  
  
"Yes... but why?"  
  
  
"Good. I think I shall catch up on my reading..." Kaonashi smirked, and headed towards the library, although he wouldn't just be catching up on his reading. Oh well, he thought, the festivities were much too declasse for my liking, anyway.  
  
  
Six books and almost fifteen hours later, Kaonashi was staring intensely out the window, awaiting Empress Senko and Master Kohaku's arrivals. Finally, at twelve minutes two eleven, Master Kohaku appeared at the scene. It was at this moment that Kaonashi fled down the stairs, and slinked into the darkest corner of the garden like the weasel he was about to prove himself to be. After another minute of waiting, Empress Senko strolled in with a dignified air. However, she smiled rather sheepishly when she caught sight of Master Kohaku, and her stately grace was turned to girlish clumsiness when she gently placed her hand in his, and they started to take a leisurely walk around the garden. "This doesn't look like an important meeting to me," muttered Kaonashi with bitter disappointed, but he decided to keep watching anyway. It was a while before either of them spoke, but finally, Master Kohaku made the first move.  
  
  
"We tell Empress Karochi tonight," he stated.  
  
  
"No! We mustn't, Kohaku! She will prevent us from ever seeing each other again! No, my method is the best way. The potion is almost ready, except for one ingredient. Once I obtain it, I will be free..."  
  
  
"...But we will have to wait maybe a hundred years or more!" Replied Master Kohaku.   
  
  
"You know the rules, Kohaku! Oh, if Empress Miyae and Empress Karochi ever HEARD me speak of running away, they would lock me in a cage for certain! Plus, is it really that long to wait?" Now this was getting good, Kaonashi thought. Empress Senko was planning on fleeing the Kingdom, and Master Kohaku was in on it! This was perfect blackmail. He was all ears now, not letting a single word slip through his greedy fingers.  
  
  
"Our love will last forever, my Empress... promise me this, and only then will I let you go through with it." Kaonashi could feel a smirk start a gradual spread across his features. So, it was all in the name of love, eh? Well, love was very overrated. They would find that out soon enough, but not until he heard more of this mysterious plan! However, when contemplating this, he made the fatal mistake of issuing a burst of nefarious laughter. By instinct, he immediately clasped his hand over the mouth that had once held a smirk on its lips. He was a moment too late. Both Master and Empress abruptly shot around, and started running with fear and malice both etched on their faces towards the area where Kaonashi was standing!  
  
*More cliffhangers for y'all! Oh, well. Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and Chapter 8 will be coming soon! I promise! Until then, buena suerte (good luck)!* 


End file.
